1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print data processing apparatus, a print data processing method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to suppress power consumption and an operation temperature, there is provided a method for increasing a processing speed by parallel processing with a low-clock multiprocessor, instead of increase in operational clocks of a processor. Recently, an image forming apparatus (e.g., copying machine or a printer) has included a multiprocessor to perform printing processing such as copying or printing without stress.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-152623 discusses a method for increasing a speed of printing processing by parallel processing of print data with a multiprocessor in an image forming apparatus capable of performing the printing processing.